Mysterious Boy
by msbubble5
Summary: Young Blaine meets a mysterious boy in the woods. He wonders about this boy. Who he is, and where he comes from. Little Kurt and Blaine ages 7 and 8
1. Meeting

7 year old Blaine looked up at his mom with a happy glint in his hazel eyes.

"Mama, can I go outside for a walk?"

His mom looked down. She was about to say no but she just couldn't resist him. He was just too cute.

"Yes, hun, but come back before sunset."

Blaine scrambled out the door and into the woods to play. He got to his favorite clearing with the river running through it. He sat down on the log to watch the river until he heard leaves rustling. Soon a boy about an inch taller than him with chestnut hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and ruby red lips fell through the bushes. The boy walked over to the river and put his hand in the cool water. He jumped up and walked along the river bank. Soon he began to sing in a clear, high pitched voice. Blaine soon realized the song was "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Blaine listened closely to the beautiful voice he was hearing. The boy seemed to be his age, maybe a year older. He decided to find out who this boy was.

"Hi! My name is…" Blaine began. The boy looked back, his eyes growing large as saucers. He began to run-quite fast because of his long legs- into the wilderness. Blaine tried to follow him- he really did! But the boy was too fast for him. Blaine could see the boy through the trees for another minute or so before he disappeared. He noticed that the boy was wearing an oxford shirt and grey jeans with black high top Converse shoes. His hair was combed back perfectly. Blaine also thought the boy was wearing suspenders, but he couldn't tell. Blaine looked down at his white and red striped t-shirt and grass stained blue jeans. He shrugged and ran back home.

"Mama! Mama! I saw another kid in the woods today!"

"Really now? Who was it?"

"I don't know his name, but he was dressed funny. He also had really, _really _blue eyes. I could see them from far away."

"Do you think he was your age?"

"Maybe. Maybe a year older. He _was _taller than me. He was singing, mama, and he sounded so pretty. Can I go out tomorrow and see if I can find him again?"

"Sure, honey. It's supposed to be warm tomorrow. You can even go swim in the river. There's a spot by the clearing that is calm."

Blaine grinned and hugged his mom. That night, he dreamed about the mysterious boy.


	2. Nice to Know you

The next day Blaine woke up with the sun. He pulled on his bathing suit and yanked a t-shirt on over it. He ran into his mom's room and tugged on the blanket. His mom yawned and opened her eyes groggily.

"Blaine, what do you want? It's 6 A.M!"

"Mommy! I wanna go see the pretty boy in the woods! Come on! Get up! I'm hungry!"

Blaine forced her out of bed and she just laughed wearily.

"Fine! I'm up! Let's make some pancakes for breakfast. Blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate!" Blaine jumped up and down with enthusiasm. He raced up the stairs and opened the fridge. He pulled out a large jug of orange juice and pushed it onto the table. While his mother stood there making pancakes, she was humming a tune from _The Little Mermaid_. Blaine just looked up, grinning and begging his mother for some chocolate.

"Mama, PLEASE? Can I have some chocolate?"

"Not now. How about when you go into the woods, I give you some little chocolate bars? One for you and one for the boy if you see him."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Okay, but can I at least have ONE piece of chocolate from the bag?"

Mrs. Anderson tried to resist her boy's puppy dog eyes but she finally gave in. "Fine. Here." She held out a large chocolate chip from the bag and handed it to him. He devoured the candy and went to sit down. He pulled himself up onto the chair and smiled at the steaming pile of pancakes set before him. He polished off 3 pancakes and a glass of orange juice before he declared that he was finished.

"Mommy, can I go to the woods now?"

"Yes, but wear your coat. It's a bit frosty outside. Don't go swimming until it gets warm. Here's a lunch for you."

She handed her son a basket with a blanket, 2 fun-sized candy bars, a peanut butter jelly sandwich cut in half the way he liked it, a mini bag of potato chips and an apple. At the last moment, Blaine slipped a pack of Pokemon cards into the basket. He headed out the door while his mother waved goodbye.

Soon Blaine reached the clearing. He sat down and peered at his watch. It was digital, because he hadn't yet learned how to read clocks. _8:30 A.M_ it said. Blaine sighed. He pulled the Pokémon cards out of the basket and began to look through them. He picked up his favorite one (Charmander) and studied it carefully. He repeated this for at least half an hour with each different card. Blaine pulled his jacket off of his shoulders because, much to his delight, it was getting warm. He rolled down the hill and he did somersaults across the grass until he was dizzy. He just lay on the ground, bits of leaves stuck in the mop of curls on his head. He smiled up at the sky, forming shapes in the clouds. He was at this for another hour until he heard the crack of a breaking stick. He perked up and brushed the leaves out of his hair. Soon he saw the boy, this time wearing the same shoes and shirt as before, but with a black bow tie around his neck and black pants. This mysterious boy made his way through the clearing and spun around to check for Blaine. Once he saw him, he started to run but Blaine got there quicker.

"Please don't go! I just want to talk to you!"

The mysterious boy with the blue eyes looked up and Blaine saw even more. He may have only been 7, but he knew sadness when he saw it, and there was plenty of this in the mystery boy's eyes. He noticed a pinch of freckles dotted across the boy's nose and cheeks and he also noticed that the boy was nervous.

"Hi, my name is Blaine. You ran away from me last time. You wanna play Pokemon?"

The boy looked confused. "My name is Kurt. How do you play Pokémon?"

Blaine opened his mouth in awe. "You don't know what Pokémon is? Are you from Mars?"

"No, I've just never played it. I've heard of it, I think, but I've never played."

Suddenly Blaine thought of something and blurted it out. "How old are you?"

"I'm eight. Why? How old are you?"

"I'm seven. You seem sad. Why are you sad?"

Kurt looked up in surprise. "I'm not sad. What makes you think that?"

Blaine bit his lip. "I know sad and angry when I see it. You are sad. Why are you sad?"

Kurt hesitated and then spoke. "My daddy has been at the hospital for my mommy and left be with a nanny. I'm worried for mommy. She got in a car accident."

Blaine was shocked. "Oh. I'm sorry. Let's go play Pokémon. I think you would like Pikachu. Come on."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they made their way to the blanket laid out for the two of them.

**A/N: Hey guys, so thank you for liking the story even though it only had 1 chapter for a while. Reviews make me smile 'cuz I love you!**


End file.
